149723-contract-reward-system
Content ---- ---- ---- This maybe a shock to you :) but most of the game don't raid, and don't want to raid! Some like me ^^ will only stick runes in our gear...if, when or whatever! Contracts are a great way to gear up our chars, this in turn makes daily life on Nexus more enjoyable. And seeing the contract board is the busiest place on Nexus, many share my take on things ? But also guessing raiders need a place to start. | |} ---- Neh more people afk on the holo-pad. | |} ---- Having an exceptional token on the top tier reward didn't just benefit raiders. It gave people like myself - who hadn't yet started raiding - a fairly steady source of income. | |} ---- ---- ---- Once you exhaust all the rewards, you get junk that vendors for 5 plat. Making the top tier worth over 7 plat. Not bad. I FULLY agree with OP. Adding a single two power run token for the top tier reward would benefit everyone. Gives non-raiders a good source of plat, and raiders a good reason to do contracts, which means getting involved in non-raid areas of the game. | |} ---- When contracts were first added,figured that the top contract rewards would change from time-to-time. It's been nearly a year since they were added, and the rewards for them were arguably made worse due to the rune revamp. The whole reason contracts were added in the first place was to give people a repeatable task to do at the end-game. If the rewards never change, that's something that then loses its appeal. As it stands, you can basically "finish" contracts which really shouldn't be the case. And let's not even get into PvP contract rewards being completely pointless... Honestly, what I'd like to see is for there to be unlockable contracts as you progress through the end-game. Get attuned for GA? Tougher and/or GA related contracts become available with better rewards (eg pure runes, illvl 100 orange). Get to DS? DS contracts appear with related rewards (eg divine runes, ilvl 116). There should be some progression to contracts, shouldn't there? | |} ---- ---- With the price of Divine majors with the 2.5p + 5p reward at the end you'll be almost halfway to buying one! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why not also a chance at the costume tokens? Would definite give a solid incentive to pvp more. | |} ---- Is that you Riv? If so, we need to talk please. Edited February 23, 2016 by Tad | |} ---- ---- Where are these divine majors for 5p? cause Entity Dom they are 9-15p | |} ---- he was stating a contract reward gives you 2.5 + 5 p at times so 7.5p total, which is halfway to the cost of a divine set major. he was not stating they are 5p, but after your rewards from contracts you are close to buying one. hope that clears up his statement, which is true. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----